


Mutual past

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Past Lives, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Gregor keeps trying to move forward into the future, alongside Cherche and Minerva. But when Henry hears of this bloody past, he immediately becomes involved in the others life in a way that Gregor didn't see coming.
Relationships: Gregor/Serge | Cherche
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Mutual past

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently dug into my old fire emblem game after a few years! This isn't anything fancy, just a connection i made between two characters. Hope you guys like it!

"Oooh Gregor!~"

Gregor winced as he heard that casual singsong voice. When Gregor agreed to lend his sword to Chrom and his army, he didn't know it'd lead him to interact with THIS fellow. He sipped on his daily tea in the mess hall, practically yanking Sully to his side, hoping it'd look like he was in the middle of a conversation. 

"Please be making small talk with the Gregor, wanting to avoid-"

"Gregor! Didn't you hear me?"

Gregor's shoulders fell, and Sully pushed him carefully aside, hands up in surrender as she backed up.

"I'm a woman who fears no man. But that, I ain't touchin'. Good luck, soldier."

"Gregor will report the treachery."

With a deep sigh, he turned around, to see a demon in the flesh. White hair, a bright, unnatural smile, and a lover of crows, as he was currently feeding crumbs to his own little murder, who were perched on his shoulders and head.

"What crow man want?"

"You're a forgetful guy, aren't ya? I wanna talk about the whole Minerva thing!"

Gregor had recently become engaged to Cherche, and a huge part of their relationship was his history with the big scaly pet of hers, Minerva. Another huge part, was being open with his past. Robin had suggested a sort of 'group therapy', where they all discussed what troubled them. Gregor made the mistake of telling his own story, with THIS thing around. Ever since, he hadn't gotten a moment's peace. He sighed, taking a moment to enjoy another sip of his tea (willow bark, if you were curious), before sighing loudly.

"Gregor may not speak like big scholar man, but Gregor know he speak english, like crow man. Let Gregor say again, in case he mix up words. Gregor no want to talk about it, not exactly happy memory."

"But Gregor! I could tell it was such a vivid memory! You HAD to tell me more! Picture it! The blood gushing, wyvern roaring, man yelling chaos! You not telling me is just in CAWS-able to think about!"

This earned a cackle from him, along with chirps from his birds. Gregor tried desperately not to crack his cup in his frustration, merely tossing his head back to finish it off. He set his cup down, and decided to shut this down now. He didn't know what was wrong with Henry, no one really did, but he DID know it wasn't worth the struggle. He had a wife, a dragon, and a baby on the way, so an annoying little weirdo was the last thing he should be thinking about. Leaning over Lissa in the breakfast line, he snatched a bread roll, and took a bite from it, nodding at Henry as he started to walk out.

"Gregor not going to talk about it, bird man. Have good day with crows!"

"Alright! See you later Gregor! I'll try not to brother you so much!"

Gregor stopped in his tracks. Gregor was old, maybe he misheard him. He turned around, to watch Henry let his murder onto the table, lining them in a row and feeding them crumbs. Others around them glanced over as Gregor took a step towards Henry.

"What...what bird man say?"

"Oh, you know, like 'bother', but with 'brother'. Puns! It was good right? Would you rather talk about that instead?"

"...Gregor no like game man of bird is trying to play. Gregor highly suggest he be stopping now."

"Oh sorry, another bad memory huh? Which was worse? The pain of remembering you losing your parents and having that trigger while trying to help a defenseless creature? Or the pain of your brother being killed right NEXT to you?"

"Gregor ask last time to stop."

"Which was BLOODIER?!"

The excitement in the other's voice, the way he lightly jumped on the balls of his feet, was so reminiscent of the face of...someone that caused that painful memory. It was something no child should've gone through, and not something Gregor should still be clinging onto. Before Gregor could check himself, he suddenly lurched himself forward, tackling the other right to the floor. His fist collided with the others face, once, twice, thrice, till he lost count. What were fists and numbers to someone who clearly didn't care. He. Kept. Smiling.

"YOU NO TALK LIKE THAT TO GREGOR! WHY YOU STILL SMILE!?"

Gregor wished he could've kept his cool. He wished he could've been aware of the panicked screaming behind him, from a distressed Lissa, wished he could've noticed the clang of dishes falling to the floor in the scramble. He wished he could've focused on anything but that wide, entertained grin, that only seemed to grow wider. Even the large splashes of blood did nothing to cover that smirk. It felt like an eternity before someone started yanking him by his collar, when it was, in reality, mere seconds. It was quite the struggle, and Gregor managed to get a few more strikes in, before he felt Cherche hold the sides of his face, dragging her fingers underneath his ears. Who knew a trick for dragon worked so well for this old sell sword?

"Shh, Gregor, it's okay. It's okay, I'm here, look at me."

Gregor was an old man, completely undeserving of such a lovely, caring woman. One who's soft, pink eyes soothed him to the very core. He was relieved to finally have something else to focus on. Libra and Maribelle dashed right past him to Henry, tending to his wounds. Gregor took a big inhale, before softly exhaling.

"Gregor calm, he swear."

"What happened?"

"...Crow man making with the laughing at Gregor's past. Remind Gregor of bad men."

"Oh...Gregor. My dear."

Her face was soft for him, just as it always was, and it was worth more to Gregor than all the gold in the world. 

"Ha! You made me bleed a BUTT load! Been a while since I've bled so much! And that's just from my NOSE! Cherche, let him go, I wanna see what kinda damage he can REALLY do!!"

She had to cling onto his arm to keep him from doing just that, practically yanking him out of the mess hall tent. What stopped him this time? When she took his hand, and placed it upon her stomach. Gregor wasn't usually an angry man, but Cherche knew exactly how to soothe the beast inside of him.

"Gregor, what happened to your family is in the past. This is your family now. Me, and this little bundle here. We're your family, you take care of US now. Let Henry talk all he wants. Just know that you were given another chance, don't waste it being angry at the past."

"...can Gregor talk to little one?"

"Suppose they SHOULD be involved in family matters. Go on."

Gregor got onto his knees, and carefully held onto her belly. Did this look weird? Course it did. But Gregor had too much love in his big, old heart to care.

"What does little one think of situation?"

There was a pause, with Gregor cocking his head to the side, before looking up at Cherche.

"This one is bad influence, say to get round two with smiling man."

"Gregor."

"I no say nothing! Is little boy in dragon lady!"

"Or girl, we don't know yet."

"Is boy, Gregor can tell. But Gregor adult, so Gregor no smash."

He got up, wrapping an arm around Cherche's shoulders.

"Gregor spend time with family he have now. No repeat of the past. Only future."

Unfortunately, the past had it's way of creeping back up. Sometimes for the worse. And sometimes for the better.

\----------------  
"Wow. How'd they get you to fit in a tent?..."

Henry cocked his head to the side. It was well into the night, and everyone but himself was dead asleep, including Minerva, who had somehow curled herself up enough to fit in said tent, albeit barely. Minerva was curled up next to Cherche and Gregor, who were laying next to each other. How either hadn't woken up from that LOUD snoring of his, was amazing. He slowly crawled forward, and sat on top of Gregor, cradling him. Upon putting his hand over Gregor's mouth, Gregor's eyes shot open, and his entire body went stiff. Henry put his finger to his own lips, not wanting to scare the other two awake.

"Shhh. Listen, I want to talk to you outside. Get up, and don't wake them up, your lady needs her eight hours. Nod and I'll get off of you."

Gregor, very confused, nodded, and Henry slowly got off of him, leaving the tent. Gregor sat up, and looked over at Minerva, snoozing along, and Cherche, doing the exact same. Gregor sighed, leaning over to kiss the side of her face.

"Gregor be back, love."

Least, he hoped he would be. A guy you knew absolutely loved blood inviting you outside in the dead of night, didn't exactly instill one with confidence. He slowly got up, lightly patting Minerva's rump as he walked outside. Henry was there, sitting a little bit away from the tent, and staring at the moon above them. Henry patted the spot next to him, and Gregor double checked that he had his sword on him. He'd hate to kill a comrade, but he had a family, who needed a man to lean on. Gregor sat next to him, and Henry chuckled.

"Didn't know you slept without a shirt. Talk about making things weird!"

"This whole thing weird to Gregor. What bird man want? Besides giving Gregor the heeby jeebies?"

"I just wanted to clear some stuff up. I think you misunderstood me earlier."

"Gregor understand. You make fun of Gregor's loss."

"I...guess I kinda did, huh? I didn't MEAN to. Well, I kinda did, but I didn't mean to offend you."

"You make pun of dead brother."

"...okay sounds bad when you say it like that. Here, maybe I can explain it better with this."

From his shirt, Henry pulled out a small, clay circle, passing it to Gregor. Gregor took it in his hands, and raised a brow. On the small piece of clay, was a paw print.

"Is dog paw. So what?"

"It's more than that. See, Gregor, I'm not exactly...good with people."

"Really? Gregor much surprised."

"A plus sarcasm there big guy. But yeah, me and people don't exactly mingle. However, me and animals? Two peas in a pod! I haven't met an animal that didn't love me. And one in particular...really loved me. See, I never really knew my parents, they sent me away when I was very little. In the town that I ended up growing up in, I befriended a wolf. It...wasn't a pet and master kinda relationship. He was an actual friend to me. He'd hunt little rabbits to try to feed me, I'd give him water and keep ticks out of his fur. He was like family to me, a sort of fluffy brother I'd never be able to have."

"You lonely man only liked by animals. Gregor not surprised."

"See, that's where we have a lot in common. The town I was living in, didn't exactly take kindly to wolves. So...they killed it. In a way, it's like you losing YOUR family."

"Oi...Gregor had no idea. Gregor no have animal mean as much as family, but Gregor can understand pain."

"Right? We're alike, yet different. We both lost our parents, even though you knew yours at some point, we both lost our brothers, though yours was blood related, mine was bond related. I saw the connections we had, and I wanted to...hmm...reach out to you? I guess that's the word."

Gregor took a moment to look at Henry, who kept his eyes on the full moon above them. Gregor gently ran his thumb over the clay print. He didn't know much about Henry, didn't know if any of this story was made up, but he knew one thing; Henry was hurt, just like him. There were differences, yes, but more or less, they were the same.

"If you want to buddy buddy Gregor, why you make fun?"

"It's literally what I do for everything! I really didn't mean to CAWS you such distress! Swear I didn't. It's just… I dunno, I think making fun of stuff helps me address it without me being all sappy about it."

"Woof."

"See! You get it!"

It took a second to realize what he meant, before he covered his mouth, remembering what he was holding.

"Oi, Gregor not mean to-"

"No no, it's okay. Sometimes joking about things make it hurt a little less. Sometimes. But it doesn't work for EVERYONE I guess. So...sorry. I really meant to help, as dumb as it seemed. Good punch by the way, I REALLY felt the fourth one."

"...you are weird one. Gregor no understand you fully. But...the language of pain is one we all speak. So, Gregor sorry. Sorry for punches, and sorry for not understanding."

"Ah, you shouldn't, it's alright. Looking back on it, I did sound kinda insensitive. Again, not good with people. Animals are more of my league."

"Maybe it's because magic man smell like ham in butcher shop."

"You smell that too? I SWEAR no one else smells it, and it never goes away no matter how much I try to cover it up. Anyway, let's MEAT in the middle and agree to let bygones be bygones, yeah?"

"...yes. Gregor agree. Comrades better than enemies."

He offered the other his hand, and they shook on it, taking a moment to stare up at third party of the conversation, the moon. Henry sighed, before standing up.

"Anyhow, I'll be off! Glad we cleared this up! Hope that didn't get too HAMMY for ya!"

He had a good cackle as he walked back to his own tent, not hearing Gregor call out to him.

"Little man left clay thing...Gregor give back tomorrow."

Gregor stood up, but just before he made it back to his tent, he had an idea. Did he HAVE to do it? No. Did it feel like the right thing to do? Yes. He poked his head in the tent, to check and see how his family was doing, and after grabbing one of his shirts, (and admiring how sweet his wife looked in her slumber) ducked right back outside, getting right to work.

\------------

"Henry, have you seen Gregor?"

"Not since last night! Why?"

"Wait, you were with him last night?"

Cherche raised a brow at Henry, who was now feeding a scurry of squirrels, who was absolutely loving today's bread, which was spiced up with a melody of nuts. Henry nodded.

"Yeah, I asked him to chat with me outside last night. We had some REAL bonding going on, almost intimate."

Basillio got up from his seat, coming in to give his input.

"Wait wait wait, back it up. You got Gregor to sneak off with you, in the middle of the night?and he hasn't been back since?"

"Yeppers!"

"...either Henry murdered him, or gave him the lay of a lifetime."

Cherche smacked his arm, only making him chuckle. He raised his hands in defense.

"Hey, we all gotta suck a dick ONCE before we die, and he's getting up there in age."

Chrom, who was just trying to eat a few tables from them, nearly choked on his food, the reaction being mimicked by many, while a few others nodded in agreement. Henry chuckled at that, feeding another scrap to one of the squirrels.

"Hate to disappoint, but neither happened. We talked, and went our separate ways. Thought he went right back to bed. Question, Basillio."

"Shoot, kid."

"If everyone sucks dick at some point of their lives, have you?"

"Yes actually, and it is a DOOZY of a story. So it all started once at a wedding celebration, and the best man was a WELL kept looking guy-"

Just as he was about to sit down and go into more detail of the story, Gregor came dashing in, looking disheveled, and rather tired.

"Gregor pardon interruption of sucking story, but wolf man forgot little trinket."

"A trinket?....OH right, I left it with you! Thanks for bringing it back!"

Gregor walked up to him, and placed something in his hands. A silver necklace. Henry raised a brow as he allowed the pendant to hang by its silver chain.

"Uh, think you gave me the wrong trinket."

"Gregor do no such thing. Open it."

Henry un did the latch, and opened it up, almost breathless as he saw the clay paw print. Gregor had made the clay circle a protective outer layer, and on the other side, was a dragon scale.

"Gregor? What's this?..."

"Gregor realize how much wolf meant to you. Minerva mean much to Gregor. So...Gregor made pendant for you. Gregor was up all night making it."

"You...engraved it too?"

Henry lightly ran his fingers over the pattern. It was full of wolves and crows, clouds and sky. It was something that definitely took a long time, and a lot of effort.

"I...wow. Thank you, Gregor. First you punch the snot outta me, now you make me THIS. You're a funny guy, aren't ya?"

Henry wrapped the chain around his neck, grinning from ear to ear as one of the squirrels leaned up to inspect it. He allowed them to, before digging into his pocket, and holding his hand out to Gregor. Gregor raised a brow at the figure in his hands. It was made of sticks, wrapped together in red thread, with a white piece of cloth sewn to the front, decorated with bits of hair, pieces of clipped nails, and what he was sure was a tooth.

"It's a protection idol! Nine out of ten dark mages recommend it for expecting mothers. GREAT deterrent against creatures like Manananggal, which are QUITE the pests for mothers. Pests in general, but trust me you do NOT want them around."

Gregor tried not to look too creeped out as he dumped it into Cherche's hands, with her forcing a smile to try to cope with the unease the item was giving her.

"Gregor give much thanks for weird gift from weird man. Mean as much as if you give blessings."

He patted Henry on top of his head, and Henry couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since he felt happy amongst humans, and it had been a long time since Gregor felt like he had a family. This story may not seem like much to those outside of this little army, but to them, a little piece of inside was mended. It was a story they'd never forget. Speaking of stories-

"Am I gonna be able to tell my story of how I LITERALLY almost killed a man with my junk or what?"


End file.
